


Baby Boy you stay on my mind

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has an ouchie and Ashton takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy you stay on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punchinginadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchinginadream/gifts).



> This is for my bub Ali who turned 18 today!!!!
> 
> Happy birthday Ali Pallieeee, I hope you like it!!

‘’Ashy.’’ Luke called out hopping towards the kitchen where he figured Ashton would be. His hair was flat against his forehead, his eyes glaring innocently and his lips supporting a pout. 

 

‘’Ashy.’’ He called out again, entering the kitchen. Ashton turned around at the sound of his boy. His eyes filled with concern as he saw Luke’s prominent pout and electric blue eyes filled with tears. ‘’What happened baby boy?’’

Luke let go of his knee and lifted his leg higher so Ashton could see his scratch. ‘’I got a big ouchie.’’ He whimpered. Ashton frowned and stood up taking a closer look at the scratch “Oh no, baby boy! Come here.” 

 

The blond boy stretched out his arms for Ashton to pick him up and place him gently on the kitchen counter. “It hurts.” Luke pouted, causing Ashton to pout back “I know, Lukey boy.”

‘’I will get the bandaid, okay baby?’’ Luke nodded timedly while looking at his scratch. The younger boy whimpered as he moved his knee and a bit of blood came out.

It was nothing really, a teeny tiny scratch Luke had gotten from playing football outside in the garden. But Ashton knew that this isn’t what the blond boy wants to hear right now. He knew Luke was in his headspace, and all what he needed right now is for Ashton to be there for him and take care of his ‘ouchie’.

Luke spotted the bottle of iodine as soon as Ashton came walking back with the bandaids. His eyes widened and he let out a loud whine before kicking his legs, preventing Ashton from coming closer. ‘’I don’t want it, I don’t wanna!’’ Luke exclaimed loudly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ashton nodded, grabbing his boy’s hand and kissing them. ‘’Baby-’’

‘’No!’’ The younger boy exclaimed, pushing his legs up and hugging his knee, which caused him to whimper in pain because he touched his scratch. ‘’It stings!’’ Luke whined. ‘’Daddy, please, I don’t wanna!’’

‘’Luke’’ Ashton tried to level his voice out, not too stern and not too soft, ‘’If we don’t put it on your ouchie it will get even bigger. We don’t want that, do we?’’ Luke timedly shook his head. 

‘’Want to hold my hand as we put it on?’’ Ashton offered, smiling up at his boy. Luke nodded again, gripping Ashton’s hand tight and hissing as he felt the liquid drip on his skin.

“There, all better?” Luke looked down at the bandaid Ashton placed, it was bright yellow with a laughing spongebob on it. The blond boy beamed ‘’Thank you daddy.’’ he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ashton's neck and kissing his cheek ‘’I love you daddy.’’

Luke looked up at Ashton, batted his eyelashes before whispering, "Kiss it better?" 

"Of course baby boy". Ashton bent down, gently lifting Luke's legs to his face and placed several kisses around the bright yellow spongebob bandaid. 

Luke erupted in high pitched giggles, scrunching his button nose. "Your beard tickles daddy!"

Ashton laughed, standing up straight and kissing Luke's nose as well. Luke jutted out his bottom lip, "You forgot a place." Luke exclaimed, pointing at his lips. 

"Is that so baby?" Ashton teased, Luke nodded his head heavily. Ashton chuckled before gently kissing Luke. It wasn’t much of a kiss, but it made Luke smile from ear to ear and that was all that mattered to Ashton.

Luke kept quiet after that, biting his lip and sucking in his lipring. His lips still formed in a prominent pout before he let out a deep sigh. ‘’Daddy’’ Luke almost wailed. ‘’It still hurts.’’ He whined, leaning his head on Ashton’s shoulder.

‘’What can I do baby boy?’’ Ashton cupped Luke’s cheeks and placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek.  
‘’My ouchie is so big I can’t do anything’’ The younger boy whined, but Ashton saw the twinkle in Luke’s eyes. Ashton knew Luke was exaggerating, but he played along to see what his boy would come up with.

‘’I now need to stay in bed the whole day’’ Luke exclaimed, ‘’Just like Mikey!’’ Ashton giggled at his silly boy, he knew Luke was avoiding his chores now but he was too cute to deny. 

‘’Well,’’ Ashton pondered, ‘’If your ouchie is really that big, I think staying in bed all day can be arranged.’’ 

Luke clapped in his hands, ‘’Yay! Thank you daddy!’’ He paused for a moment before giggling, ‘’Love you.’’

‘’Love you too, baby boy.’’ Ashton replied automatically, his heart melting at his boys smile when he heard the words back.

Ashton took a few steps back and offered Luke a hand so he could jump of the counter. ‘’I can’t walk.’’ The blond boy stated, ‘’Carry me?’’ Ashton laughed, shaking his head as he gave in. Luke had been an extremely good boy the last month, Ashton could let it slide once. Plus he looked too cute with his fluffy socks and big shirt to even deny.

Ashton turned around and helped Luke onto his back, circling his long legs around Ashton’s waist. Luke giggled, kissing Ashton’s neck and playing with his hair as they walked up the stairs.

He started tugging Ashton’s hair as they got closer to Michael’s room. ‘’What is it, Lukey boy?’’ 

‘’Can I cuddle with Mikey Mikerowave?’’ Luke asked, giggling slightly at his nickname for Michael. ‘’Wel,l let’s ask.’’ Ashton suggested, quietly opening the door.

Michael was laying on his bed, eyes trained on his xbox. ‘’Mikey?’’ Luke questioned quietly. ‘’What do you want Luke?’’ Michael said harshly, sighing as he paused his game. But as soon as his eyes landed on Luke, with his bottom lip jutted out in a pout, wide eyes and scrunched up. He knew Luke was in his headspace.

Both Ashton and Luke were so relieved when Calum and Michael accepted their form of relationship. They didn’t know much detail about it but they had a vague idea and that was all that mattered. After several weeks they could see when Luke was a little and they knew how to handle him.

Ashton saw the change of look in Michael’s eyes and smiled. Michael caught his eye and nodded, signing that it was okay for Luke to come and join him. Ashton put Luke on the bed, kissing his forehead before exiting the room.

‘’What happened buddy?’’ Michael asked, throwing an arm around Luke so he could snuggle into his side. Luke lifted up his knee, ‘’I got an ouchie’’.

‘’Oh no’’ Michael gasped dramatically, causing Luke to let out a giggle.  
‘’I’m a big boy, it doesn’t hurt much. But it is a big ouchie, and now I have to stay in bed all day’’ 

Michael chuckled, nodding understandingly. ‘’Do you want to play? Or just watch?’’ When Luke got too far in his headspace he wouldn’t know how to use most technology anymore. But Michael could tell he was half way. 

‘’Wanna watch.’’ Luke mumbled, pulling Daniel from under a pillow and cuddling it closer. He would rather cuddle pengy because he was softer and smelled nicer, but he was too comfortable to go get him. Daniel was okay too, for now.

It didn’t take long for Luke to start squirming and sucking his thumb. ‘’Getting sleepy kiddo?’’ Michael whispered. Luke nodded before releasing his thumb from his mouth. ‘’Will you get Ashy for me please?’’

‘’You can also nap here if you want.’’ Michael offered, not minding the boys cuddles and company. ‘’Want my Daddy.’’ Luke whimpered. Michael nodded, knowing that as soon as Luke got sleepy he went very deep into his headspace and wouldn’t settle for anyone less than Ashton.

Michael stepped out of bed, walked to the door and yelled; ‘’ASH YOUR BABY WANTS YOU!’’ 

Ashton emerged almost immidiately. ‘’Something wrong?’’ Luke perked up at hearing Ashton’s voice. ‘’Sleepy.’’ He managed to crook out before sticking his thumb in his mouth again. Ashton simply nodded before scooping Luke up and carrying him bridal style. 

Ashton turned around at the door. ‘’Lukey, say thank you.’’ Luke opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily. ‘’Thank you for playing with me Mikerowave!’’

Ashton kissed Luke’s forehead before walking to their shared room and placing him in bed. ‘’Daddy.’’ Luke whimpered, strecthing out his arms at the lost of contact. ‘’I am coming baby, just getting rid of my clothes okay sweetheart?’’ Luke nodded, closed his eyes again and blindly searched for Pengy.

Ashton stepped into bed, englufing him in his arms. ‘’Thank you for taking care of my ouchie daddy.’’  
‘’Always sweetheart.’’  
‘’Love you daddy’’  
‘’Love you baby boy’’.


End file.
